Scraps
Scraps are items that can be used to repair items. Players can use scraps to repair their equipment while away from an anvil. They will only repair 3% of the item's durability; scraps will not be used up when used to try to repair an item with 100% durability. The tiers of scraps are: *'Tier 1: '''Leather scraps (Leather) *'Tier 2:' Chainmail scraps (Iron fence) *'Tier 3:' Iron scraps (Gray dye) *'Tier 4:' Diamond scraps (Blue dye) *'Tier 5:' Golden scraps (Yellow dye) How to Get Scraps Scraps can be obtained in many ways. Some being: *Trading Armor/weapons to the merchant *Trading ores to the merchant *Trading with other players Selling items to the merchant will give you scrap of a higher tier, if T5 is traded you will gain twice the amount of the corresponding T4 item. Armor and weapons have different amounts of scrap exchange: *'Helmet:' 1 Scrap of higher teir *'Chestplate:' 3 Scrap of higher teir *'Leggins:' 2 Scrap of higher teir *'Boots:' 1 Scrap of higher teir *'Swords: 2 Scrap of higher teir *'''Axes: 2 Scrap of higher teir *'Bows:' 2 Scrap of higher teir Scrap Exchange If you are to have some T2 armor, but yet only have T3 scraps, you are able to get T2 scrap by trading your T3 scrap to the Merchant. You are able to obtain scraps by trading armor to the merchent. The exchange rate being: *1 T5 Scrap - 3 T4 Scrap *3 T4 Scrap - 6 T3 Scrap *6 T3 Scrap - 18 T2 Scrap *18 T2 Scrap - 36 T1 scrap (Reversable) Enchantment Scrolls Another use for scraps would be Armor and Weapon Enchantments. If you trade large amounts of scrap to the merchant he will give you an armor or weapon enchantment, these an be used to upgrade your tools and equipment. *'Tier 1 '(Wood Weapon Enchant) - 81 Leather Scraps. *'Tier 1 '(Leather Armor Enchant) - 71 Leather Scraps. *'Tier 2' (Stone Weapon Enchant) - 143 Chain Scraps. *'Tier 2 '(Chain Armor Enchant) - 125 Chain Scraps. *'Tier 3' (Iron Weapon Enchant) - 110 Iron Scraps. *'Tier 3' (Iron Armor Enchant) - 100 Iron Scraps. *'Tier 4' (Diamond Weapon Enchant) - 88 Diamond Scraps. *'Tier 4' (Diamond Armor Enchant) - 80 Diamond Scraps. *'Tier 5' (Gold Weapon Enchant) - 33 Gold Scraps. *'Tier 5' (Gold Armor Enchant) - 30 Gold Scraps. The enchanting system works in levels of enchantment. If you put a enchantment onto an item it will higher the enchantment level by 1, meaning if your item is +2, it will increase to +3 when enchanted again. Once your item is increased to +3, any and all enchantments have a chance to fail. Failing a enchantment will cause for your item to break and dissapear, so be cautious when adding more enchants! Orb of alteration They are used for adding different atributes to the weapon or armor, and it dosnt come with the upgrading the damage to the weapon or armor. It randomy generates new atributes to the weapon or armor, used on. This means it can add all new atributes or remove the ones previously on the item. There is a chance for the Orb to fail and a chance for it to succeed, meaning you could end up with no atributes, or the ones you want! *'Orb Of Alteration Create With Tier 3' - 120 Iron Scraps *'Orb Of Alteration Create With Tier 4' - 60 Diamond Scraps *'Orb Of Alteration Create With Tier 5' - 20 Gold Scraps. You can make them same by using the Merchant to make them and you use it the same way as Enchant Scroll just hover it over the weapon or armor and click it on it. Category:Misc-Infomation